


After the Lockdown

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: s08e03 Lockdown, Frottage, Graphic Sex, Injury, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sex, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they get home after the lockdown, Daniel takes command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jack/Daniel Commentfic Porn Tree. The sentence that starts 'Jack groaned' is by JDJunkie.

"You know," Daniel had said when they finally got to his apartment, "there's a much more fun way to shoot at me."

Now he reclined into the deep cushioning of pillows piled against the wall bracing the head of his bed, dressed in nothing but the blue standard-issue sling on his left arm. Jack, equally naked, kneed onto the bed from the side. He'd been hard for the past twenty minutes; when they got home after something like this, Daniel always slipped smoothly into command mode, knowing that it eased Jack's weariness, knowing that it got Jack deeply hot to be told what to do, in bed, by him; to hear Daniel verbalize every detail of what he wanted.

"Hold your dick," Daniel said. "Move around front."

Jack groaned quietly, reached for himself and moved directly in front of Daniel. Daniel smiled, running his gaze down Jack's body, his expression a mix of appreciative and predatory. He spread his legs wide, moving one out and then the other -- invitation and a hint of a dare. Jack kneed in, holding himself, so turned on that even the give of the mattress felt erotic, his weight and the hardness of his bones pressing into both softness and resistance. The touch of his own fingers already had him at the brink, which was exactly Daniel's intent.

When he was close enough that he could feel the heat of Daniel's inner thighs on the tops of his and his erection jutted over Daniel's groin, Daniel said, "Lean on the wall over me. Lower your hips."

Jack pressed his palm to the cool wall and sank down into his pelvis, spreading his knees underneath Daniel's bent-up legs to either side. He lifted his dick away from Daniel's crotch, so it wouldn't touch the heavy balls, the hard cock listing heavily, lazily to one side.

"Back a little," Daniel said, and when Jack shifted, the movement rubbing his own balls across the sheets and making him groan again, he said, "Good. Beautiful. Perfect." He looked up and smiled, and Jack met his eyes, and Daniel said, in a low, gentle voice, "Now stroke me with the head of your cock. Very softly. Just the head. Just my balls. Use your hand."

Fingers still ginger on himself, Jack guided his shaft to stroke the skin of his cockhead up the middle of Daniel's scrotum, then down over one testicle, around and under, and up over the other. They tightened under the light caress, pulling up, the flesh smoothing out, so that what he felt on the first pass was every crinkle of skin on the hypersensitized skin of his crown, and what he felt as he came around was the prickle of every hair.

"Do it again, the other way, and don't look down," Daniel said as Jack's gaze flickered close to dropping, making Jack keep direct eye contact while he swirled the head of his cock in the other direction, around and under and up, doubling Jack's awareness of the sensations by making him work by feel instead of sight.

"Across now," Daniel said, his voice tightening, his pupils dilating. "Back and forth. Straight across. Lightly." His legs opened wider, his body pleading for more while his voice kept them both barely under control. "Yeah," he said, getting a little breathless now, as Jack stroked lightly, back and forth. "Oh, yeah. Your dick's like velvet. That's so good." His smile widened into delight as they both felt a smear of precome trail the next pass across. It was rare that he could get Jack so worked up that he leaked. "You like this too," he said, through the smile.

"Yeah," Jack managed, a breathy whisper.

"You're going to come on me," Daniel said, watching him, spreading even wider for him. "Just from rubbing your glans over my balls. Fucking my balls with your cock. Your dick's so hard it's throbbing. You can feel your own pulse. You can feel how tight my balls are, how turned on I am by this -- shoot now, Jack, now, hard -- "

With a deep groan, Jack let go, unloading right into Daniel's balls, creaming them in thick stripes because Daniel hadn't told him to stop stroking from side to side. Daniel groaned too, finally breaking the eye contact, looking down, reaching down between his legs to catch Jack's dripping come in his hand and rub it over his balls. Daniel's fingers were trembling; Jack could feel it against his cock, feel the shaky brush of knuckles, and the stimulation pushed a last surge out of him, from balls to tip.

"Daniel," he gasped, "god, fuck, _please_ tell me to suck you -- " and Daniel was gasping _yeah_ and Jack was pushing down flat so he could get that heavy, fleshy cock into his mouth, and he humped the mattress in aftersurges of orgasm while he suckled, hungrily, desperately. Daniel stroked around his lips with come-smeared fingertips and shot into him, straight into the back of this throat.

And then they were even again for a while.


End file.
